negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Misa Kakizaki
Student Number 7: is the leader of the class's cheerleaders, Madoka and Sakurako, and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping and hates carbonated drinks. She also has a fondness for karaoke. Misa also has some "adult" tendencies, far more than any of the other girls in the class (see also chapter 120, where she thinks to "educate" Negi as her future "hot" boyfriend... in 5 years time, although it is believed that noticing how Negi's "father" looked like in the festival, a red-haired super-hottie, instigated her "reverse Hikaru Genji" plan). The "reverse Hikaru Genji" plan is a reference to The Tale of Genji where the protagonist (Hikaru Genji) had a special fondness for younger girls. She also uses the term onee-san when she talks about herself, if Negi is around. She is the only girl in the class to have a steady boyfriend. Along with her fellow cheerleaders, she takes part in the "Mars vs. Mages" game and is stripped to her underwear when she is hit by the robots' beam weapons. Recently, she has started considering the implications of falling for a ten-year old, leading to suspicions she could be a closet shotacon like Ayaka. Story Plot She was among the last in class to find out about the existence of magic along with Sakurako, Kugimiya, Fuka and Fumika, learning only during the sports festival which happened months after the end of the magical world arc. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. She works as a concierge at Station Hotel. Her workload constantly increases from the continual development of Mahora. In time, even somewhat inhuman beings came to stay at the hotel. Though Negi and the others worried, she is having quite a bit of fun. Gallery MisaKakizaki.jpg MisaOAD.jpg 07.JPG mahou-sensei-negima-337598.jpg Misa Armor.jpg Misa Cosplay.jpg Misa Suka.jpg Misa Kakizaki.PNG Misacard.jpg Group 1.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335879.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336336.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337567-2.jpg Turma.jpg char_07.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338062.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338072.jpg Misa Pac.jpg Bez tytułu 5.jpg AnimeRosterMisa.jpg Other Media *''Negima!:: Her pactio is a team cheer attack with Madoka and Sakurako, energizing those who hear it. *Negima!?:'' Misa and the other cheerleaders seem to become one character, either speaking at the same time or completing each other's sentences. During the "Suka incident" she becomes a goat; her cosplay pactio is a cabaret dancer who has a key around her neck and pompoms on her arms; and her armor pactio is based on Yuma Kazama, a character from the third Sukeban Deka TV series, with her weapon consisting of knitting needles. Trivia *Popularity: 25th >> 29th >> 13th >> 17th >> 23rd >> 31st >> 30th >> 27th *Misa's hair color was originally brown (as used in the Introduction OVA and the cheerleader CD of the monthly collection), but changed to purple when she became one of the infamous "hair color changes" in the original Negima anime, leading to Akamatsu to admit that she had purple hair all this time (however, Misa's hair was purple in the initial colorspread of the series, showing that the color change to brown was wrong in the first place). *In The What-and-Why Of Negima!, when Ken Akamatsu was asked who he would most like to make a pactio with, he replied 'probably Kakizaki...'. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs